This application builds on our experience administering the Construction Center since 1990. As an integral part of the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) construction Research Program, our objective is to continue to reduce the injuries and illnesses in the construction industry by: 1) building on our current base of knowledge and intensifying and accelerating the identification and adoption of evidence-based best practices; 2) responding to the NOR, Construction Sector Council goals and National Academy review: 3) focusing more on research to practice (r2p); 4) being prepared to respond rapidly to emerging issues and trends; 5) disseminating our findings in new and more innovative ways and: 6) tracking changes in the industry and evaluating changes in safety and health outcomes. This Construction Center application is comprised of an Administrative Core, including all planning, coordination, and administrative functions. It also houses the Small Studies Program, and has the primary responsibility of linking Construction Center investigators with construction industry stakeholders. Within the Construction Center we are proposing four operating research program areas: Applied Research, Translation/R2P Research, Emerging Issues Research, and Support Services for Industry Data and Statistics. We are proposing 6 research projects within the Applied Research Program, 3 ready for impact and 3 exploratory; 6 research projects within the Translational r2p Research Program, 3 ready for impact and 3 exploratory; 1 project within the Emerging Issues Research Program focusing on nanomaterials; and 1 Data Tracking and Support Services project. All of the ready for impact projects in both the Applied Research Program and the Translation//R2P Program are proposed by CPWR investigators, which is an appropriate reflection of the National Academies' recommendation that the Construction Center focus on getting best practices adopted by the industry. Through a broad solicitation, the exploratory projects in both categories will be carried-out by consortium partners.